


October Storms

by ZorroShrimp826



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All hail tofu, Blow Jobs, Fort glitter, GlitterBeefs, Glitterhaw, Halloween, M/M, NSFW, SHEITH - Freeform, Sexy Times, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Voltron, Yeehaw AU, buffshiro, magical butts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZorroShrimp826/pseuds/ZorroShrimp826
Summary: After a harsh storm hits Lion, Shiro and Keith find themselves stuck at Hunks diner for the night, where antics and shenanigans are bound to occur.Songs are Superbass -Nicki MinajAnaconda - Nicki Minaj





	October Storms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buffshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffshiro/gifts).



> This is my first time ever publishing a fic,  
> All credit for the Yeehaw Au goes to Buffshiro, this is all for them.  
> Also this if for Andy who has been having a tough time.  
> Nicki Minaj is bae
> 
> Thanks to Colie for all the tips! <3

Nothing about Friday 13th October was supposed to be lucky, the townsfolk of Lion were on edge the entire day, jumping at any black cats and avoiding mirrors as much as they could. The imminent storm certainly didn’t help quell anybody’s feeling of impending doom. Keith had been had at work all day, making sure all the farm animals were safely secured in their houses and had plenty of feed and warm bedding to last them a few days, and that the dogs were tucked up in their beds in the living room. Keith had then dashed over to Lotor’s farm to help him prepare for the storm, securing huge bundles of hay with ropes and making sure the vehicles were stored away safety. After a quick shower and something quick to eat Keith headed over to Atlas to watch Shiro perform his regular Friday night show.

Watching Shiro was the best part of Keith’s week, of course, he could watch Shiro at home any time he wanted, but when Shiro was out on that stage, everything felt different. Whilst there were several other people watching him, Keith knew that Shiro belonged to him, just as much as he belonged to Shiro. Watching Shiro dance around the pole and shake his butt around only brought out Keith’s overprotective Galra instincts, and on more than one occasion Keith had gotten into trouble with the owners of Atlas for scarring other patrons when his fangs had appeared when people got a little too touchy for his liking.  
After pulling up to the Atlas parking lot, Keith’s brow furrowed as he looked skyward at the impending clouds and rain that was sure to hit later that night, hopefully when everyone was home. Walking into Atlas the familiar smell of alcohol and sweat hit Keith in the face, however after several months of visiting the club, he was used to it.

“He’s in the dressing rooms!”

Keith turned to see Rolo had shouted at him from across the bar. Tipping his hat in thanks, Keith made his way to the backstage area, ignoring the other dancers, Keith made a beeline for Shiro who was sitting in the corner applying some gold glitter eye liner.  
“Hey sweet tea, you’re looking amazing, as always” leaning down to place a kiss to Shiro’s cheek, Keith noticed the worried look in his partners eyes. “Something wrong sugar? You seem distracted.”  
“It’s nothing, I’m okay, just focusing on the set.” Shiro smiled up at Keith and caught his lips in a soft kiss. Keith knew Shiro was lying but decided not to press the matter further, if Shiro wanted to talk he would. Trying to get information from Shiro was sometimes as hard as getting blood from a stone. 

“How long until you head on stage?” Keith took a seat next to Shiro and started fiddling with one of the several pots of glitter scattered around Shiro’s work station.  
Shiro replied “In five minutes” as he took the glitter back from Keith and placed it back in its designated space. “The crowd seem a bit tense tonight, I hope they still tip well, we need the extra money for winter.” Keith smiled sweetly at Shiro as he placed his hand on his partners cheek.

“Don’ you worry about the money. We’ll make it through winter, just like we did last year. You just go out there and show them why you’re the Captain of Atlas.” Leaning over to kiss Shiro, Keith ran a hand through his hair, tugging slightly to encourage Shiro to deepen the kiss. Shiro knowing exactly what Keith wanted slipped his tongue inside the farmers mouth and moaned loudly at the warmth he found there. All too soon it was time for Shiro to head onto stage and after one last kiss Keith made his way back out to the club and to the V.I.P seating area. Normally patrons would pay serious money to sit here, but as Shiro’s partner Keith always got the best seat in the house. Nyma soon came over and gave Keith a large whiskey. He was truly going to enjoy tonight, even if Shiro was distracted once he was on the stage nothing phased him. 

Soon Coran’s voiced started over the speakers. “Coming up next is our very own Captain of Atlas!” Coran paused to allow the crowd to cheer and applaud. “Get your money ready and ice on hand, as after this performance you’re going to need cooling down!”  
The first few beats of the song starts and Keith recognises it easily. This is the same song that was playing when Shiro gave him his first lap dance on his 21st birthday, although Shiro had to remind him of this, as Keith wasn’t paying much attention to the music. Walking onto the stage dressed in a white bow tie and sheer white skirt and matching thong, Shiro looked the image of perfection. The layers of glitter spread over his muscles glistened in the stage lights as he strutted towards the pole in white platform heels.

“This one is for the boys with the booming system  
Top down, AC with the cooler system  
When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
Got stacks on deck like he savin' up”

Shiro effortlessly grabbed the pole with his prosthetic hand and spun himself around the poll, letting his skirt fly behind him, giving a sneak peek at the round orbs underneath. 

“And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal  
He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build  
He cold, he dope, he might sell coke  
He always in the air, but he never fly coach”

Dropping down from the pole Shiro slid to the floor onto his back, thrusting his pelvis into the air in time to the beat. Keith looked around and saw the patrons throwing bills onto Shiro’s chest. Grabbing some of the bills Shiro slid them up and down his chest whilst still thrusting into the air.

“He a motherfuckin' trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip  
That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe  
I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy  
I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly  
I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie”

Sitting up onto his knees Shiro ran his hand through his hair, biting his lower lip as he grinds into the air in time with the music. Standing up Shiro grabs the pole with his prosthetic hand and turns himself upside down. Keith looks on in anticipation, as Shiro had only done this move a few times at home and never on stage before. “Perhaps that’s why he’s so nervous tonight” thought Keith, however all ideas of nervousness flew straight out of Keith’s head as Shiro began his move. 

“Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
Can't you hear that  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
He got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
Yeah that's that super bass”

With every badoom and boom, whilst holding himself upside down on the poll, Shiro twerked his ass up and down, the sheer skirt bobbing in time against his lower back. The sight was incredible, and the patrons went wild, throwing cash onto the stage like their lives depended on it. Continuing the fast rhythm Shiro turned himself the right way up and kneeled back on the floor, continuing to twerk his ass on the stage, crawling moving backwards towards the crowd. Several patrons slipped bills into the waistband of his skirt and one overly keen man reached out to grab Shiro’s ass. Keith sat forward in his seat, his fangs having already made an appearance however he stopped when he looked to Shiro who had placed one of his platform heels on the offender’s chest and pushed him back into his seat. Watching this show of dominance unfold sent pangs of pleasure straight to Keith’s crotch, as watching Shiro be so in control and dominating was something Keith rarely got to see, what with Shiro being such a pillow princess. The rest of the song continued without any other incidents and Shiro found several ways to twerk his ass in time to the chorus, and every time the crowd went wild.

“See I need you in my life for me to stay  
No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay  
No, no, no, no, no don't go away  
Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way  
Oh it be like,  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
Can't you hear that boom,  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass” 

Shiro crawled along the stage to stop right in front of Keith. As the beat slowed down Shiro ground his hips into the floor filthily for Keith’s eyes. The short skirt couldn’t hide the bulging erection in Shiro’s thong as he looked into Keith’s eyes, biting his lower lip as he continued to move closer to the edge of the stage. Soon Shiro was in arms reach and Keith couldn’t help but lean forward and steal a quick kiss from the dancer. He leaned back into his seat as Shiro backed up onto his knees and began to smooth his hands up and down his chest. As the final “super bass” faded into the club’s default filler music, Shiro bent down to pick up the scattered bills and bowed to the crowd as they cheered loudly. Keith hadn’t realised how hard he had been gripping the arms of his chair until he let go and saw the deep grooves from his nails in the fabric. Shiro always managed to turn Keith into a hot mess when he performed. 

Heading backstage Keith didn’t even try to hide his erection, the other dancers had seen it plenty of times before anyway. The sounds from outside meant that the rain had started, exactly what Keith had been hoping to avoid. Ignoring the sounds of the rain Keith grabbed Shiro by the hand, and still in his stage clothes, pulled him to one of the private rooms that was normally unoccupied.

“Babe, if we’re caught here I would be in serious troub… ah.” Shiro protests were quickly silenced as Keith’s mouth latched onto his neck. Keith had gotten used to having a mouth full of glitter after being with Shiro for almost two years now, but every time he attacked Shiro’s throat after a performance, it was still a shock to Keith as to how much glitter ended up in his mouth. The sudden surprise on Keith’s face gave Shiro the window of opportunity he needed, slamming Keith back against the wall Shiro pulled his plaid shirt out of Keith’s jeans and ran his hand up the toned muscles underneath. 

Keith’s loud moans were covered up by the storm outside, the rain was hammering the roof of Atlas whilst the wind clattered the rubbish bins outside. However, all that Keith cared about wasn’t his barn with the damaged roof or the bundles of hay he was sure he hadn’t put enough rope around, but the feeling of Shiro’s tongue and mouth sucking at his nipples and his hands moving lower to undo the ridiculously large belt buckle that Shiro had got him for his birthday. Shiro lowered Keith’s jeans tantalizingly slowly.  
“Sh…Shiro, please, I don’t know how much longer I can wait.” Keith looked to the ceiling in frustration, begging Shiro to give him the release he needs, knocking his hat to the floor as Keith grabbed handfuls of his own hair in frustration.

“Now, now babe, you can’t rush something as good as this. I need to take my time and do it right.” smirked Shiro. After what seemed like an eternity Shiro had Keith’s jeans pooled around the tops of his cowboy boots. The bulge in Keith’s underwear made Shiro’s eyes widen in anticipation. Keith groaned even louder when Shiro began to lick his way along Keith’s length, dampening the cotton fabric that was Keith’s prison. 

“Fuck Shiro. Oh fuck. Fuck, yes just there, oh just, fuck.” Keith babbled as Shiro continued to tease Keith through his underwear. Beginning to pant Keith grabbed a fistful of Shiro’s hair, pulling the taller man to his feet to crash their lips together. The rain was becoming even louder outside, and the club’s lights started to flicker as the storm grew in intensity. Shiro pulled away from Keith and began to pull his partners jeans back up.

“What, what’s going on? Sugar you can’t tease me like this!” Keith put on his best pout to try and persuade Shiro to continue his ministrations.

“The storm’s getting worse, and I don’t want to be trapped here at the club all night. Let’s grab Ryan and drop him home and then we can continue this when we’re back at the house.” Shiro grabbed Keith’s hat that had been discarded from the floor and placed it gently on Keith’s head. With a quick kiss Shiro left the room to head back to the dressing room to get changed.  
~  
Keith made his way back to the club’s entrance, noticing just how bad the storm had become. The wind was causing the trees to dance wildly in the night as it howled through the streets. The rain was causing huge puddles of water throughout the car park. Keith sighed, Shiro isn’t going to want to ruin his white trainers, just as Keith was thinking this Shiro and Ryan appeared behind him. 

“How are we supposed to get to the car in this? These shoes are white Keith. White!” Sighing rather dramatically Keith grabbed Shiro around the waist, lifting him against his chest and started to carry him to the truck, as Ryan ran behind trying to keep his dreads as dry as possible by holding his bag over his head.

“This rain is really picking up, we best get home quick.” Keith said as he started the engine of his truck.

“Can’t we stop at Hunk’s? His pie is the best, plus it’s cheat day!” Keith turned to look at Shiro who was putting on his best puppy dog impression. Turning to look at Ryan Keith discovered the often-composed man was also doing his best pout. 

“Fine, we’ll stop at Hunks for pie but then we’re going home, I’m pretty sure the barn’s collapsed by now anyway.” Pulling out of the car lot, Keith drove along the empty streets with caution, it was only last week he had accidently hydro planed in the truck and almost hit a hydrant in the process. The rain was turning torrential, as the trucks wipers struggled to keep the window clear enough for Keith to drive. Keith noticed that Shiro had begun to tense up again, so it wasn’t the performance that had him on edge. Shiro was playing with his engagement ring, twiddling it between his fingers and sliding it up and down. Keith placed a hand over Shiro’s to try and comfort him, but the roads were too dangerous to get distracted and had to put it back on the wheel, however Ryan leaned forward from the back seat and put a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. 

“You alright buddy?” 

 

~

 

Thankfully Hunk’s family diner wasn’t far from the club and Keith pulled into the car lot before Shiro could answer. After hurrying inside as quickly as they could the men found they were not the only ones visiting Hunk’s late that night. 

“Lance? Allura? What are you guys doing here? I thought for sure we’d be the only ones tonight?” Shiro made his way over to the pair in one of the window booths. Hunk’s family always enjoyed decorating the diner for the Holidays, and as Halloween was fast approaching streamers of orange and black were hanging from the ceilings and windows, fake skeletons were hung on the walls in various poses, and candles in brightly painted mason jars decorated as many surfaces as legally possible without becoming a fire hazard. In the corner of the diner by his grandfather’s duke box Hunk had created a large display of carved pumpkins and squashes, which looked even spookier at night. 

“We came here for dinner tonight, but the storm got really strong, and I don’t think the tyres on my car would do well in this rain.” Lance stood up to hug Shiro and Keith and shake Ryan’s hand, the two not having bonded yet as friends. 

“Isn’t this rain just dreadful? We might be stuck in here all night if it gets any worse.” sighed Allura as Shiro sat down next to her, Keith sitting down opposite them next to Lance and Ryan. “I was hoping we would be able to get back to Lance’s before the rain got too bad, but it’s kind of snuck up on us. Romelle and Pidge are out back with Hunk at the moment, I’m sure they’ll be back soon.” Allura began to pull her long hair into a messy bun on top of her head, “Not to mention this humidity is making my hair go as frizzy as a brush!” sighing as she gave up on fixing her hair Allura turned to Shiro. “So how did the set go tonight? Did you try that new move you were talking about?”

“He killed it! I was watching from the bar and the patrons were going wild for it! Everybody in the building was enraptured with your ass, it’s almost like you cast a spell over everybody!” declared Ryan, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis. “You must have a magical butt, ensnaring everybody who lays eyes on it.”

“It is rather magical” Keith verbalized as he stood up, “I’m going to find Hunk and see about getting some coffee.” Walking behind the counter of the diner and into the back-room Keith found Hunk and Pidge looking worriedly at the fuse box, as Romelle spun around in a nearby chair, her long golden hair spinning behind her. 

“Oh, Hello Keith” Romelle said as she stopped spinning. “Are you any good with electricals?”

“Purlease, Keith would rather buy a new toaster than change the plug on it!” called Hunk from the fuse box. “I once had to convince him he didn’t need to buy a new tv because the remote stopped working!”

“That was one-time Hunk, many years ago! It was a super old tv, I couldn’t find a new remote!” Keith said through gritted teeth.

“Ever heard of a universal remote Keith? They’re really easy you just…” Keith cut Pidge off before she could finish.

“Why are you looking at the fuses anyway? Is it the storm?” Keith moved closer to Romelle to play with her hair. 

“Yeah, the wind is hitting the power lines and I’m worried we may blow some of these fuses if there’s a power surge, but I can’t find any replacement ones. Well if they power goes we won’t be able to fix it anyway!” Hunk stood up, groaning about his back as he did so.

 

“Long day at the diner today?” asked Keith, as he grabbed the towel Hunk had left on the side and passed it to him.  
“Yeah, been here since this morning, told my parents to go home and take care of the younger kids, they hate storms. The thunder scares them.” It was at this moment Keith understood why Shiro was so tense, it was the impending thunder. Since Kerberos Shiro had become easily started by loud bangs, sometimes taking him back to the worst moment of his life. Keith knew what he had to do. 

“Hunk we need to make tea, lots and lots of tea.”

“Ok, but why tea? Surely coffee or hot chocolate would be better?” Hunk moved towards the kitchen with the rest of them following behind. Romelle excited at the prospect of helping started filling the large water heater up. 

“Because Hunk, Shiro needs tea, sweet tea and pie, pie always helps.” With silent understanding Hunk and Romelle began preparing the comforting dishes for Shiro. Everybody knew about the situation and they were always more than willing to help.  
“I’ll go and grab some blankets and cushions, we can build a blanket fort!” cried Pidge as she ran into a separate room, the idea bringing a childish glimmer to her eyes. 

The storm was beginning to grow worse, the noises outside becoming almost deafening at times, back in the seating area, Ryan had gone to the bathroom and Shiro was becoming more and more on edge, his shoulder muscles tightened and his grip on the paper napkins was at such a point he was starting to tear them. 

“Breathe Shiro, just focus on your breathing” Allura placed her arms around his shoulders as she began to massage the knots in his back in the hopes of relieving some tension. Lance had taken hold of Shiro’s hands and was rubbing small circles in his palms. With his eyes screwed shut Shiro tried to focus on Allura’s words. The thunder hadn’t started yet, there was no guns, no fighting, just his friends and lots of candlelight. Shiro started to list of the good things in his life to try and help him focus on the here and now. 

“Keith, Ryan, Giada, Kosmo, Allura, Hunk, Lance, Pidge, Keith.” Those 8 little words had become Shiro’s mantra not long ago, when he realised how much love he had in his life. It was certainly better than his old mantra of glitter, plants and ass. Allura continued to massage his shoulders as Ryan walked back in. 

“Hey sugar, you’re not doing too good are ya?” Shiro shook his head as he kept his eyes closed. Ryan threaded one of his hands through Shiro’s hair and kept it there and Shiro clung to Lance’s hands. As Hunk walked back into the dining room he placed the pumpkin pies he had reheated on the side and decided to join in with the impromptu group hug that was not allowed to happen without him. Romelle placed the mugs she was carrying down and launched herself into the cuddle pile. Keith watched from afar as Shiro slowly began to loosen his face, and a small smile replaced the frown that had been there. Shiro sighed quietly as all the tension melted out of him and into his friends, he really couldn’t have asked for better. 

“Are you guys hugging without me? I’m central to all group hugs!” Pidge threw down the mountain of pillows and blankets she had found and jumped in next to Lance. Everybody started to laugh so loudly that the thunderous noise from outside soon became forgotten.

 

~

 

After a surprisingly long-time “Fort Glitter” was constructed, using all the blankets Pidge had found and several brooms from the storage cupboard. The fort wasn’t very tall, so everybody was tucked up inside with Allura in Lance’s lap, who looked like he was about to burst, Shiro resting against Keith and Ryan laying across Hunk’s legs, which he had dubbed “The second-best pillow in the world,” insisting that Shiro’s magical backside was still number one. Shiro leaned even further into Keith as the thunder picked up outside. Keith squeezed his hand tightly as he fed Shiro another piece of pumpkin pie. Romelle had found the diners stash of alcohol and had liberally spiked the tea with some vodka, except for Keith, who had Galran liquor instead. 

“So, who’s going to go next? There must be more embarrassing stories in this group? Anyone?” Lance called to the pile of bodies on the floor. “No one? Okay I’ve got one, about Keith.” At the mention of his name Keith’s eyebrows flew up. His best scowl however didn’t deter Lance as he continued to speak.

“Oh yeah, one time when out drinking Keith had decided that 4 large whiskies wasn’t enough to drink, so he ordered a couple of shots. Next thing I know he’s dragged me out of the bar and is throwing up in the alleyway. The vomit came out of his nose! It was bright pink too, I swear!” Everyone groaned in disgust as Keith turned bright red.

“That was one time! I bent over to far, that’s all! It really hurt too.” A smirk appeared on Keith as he remembered a story about Lance “Okay Lance if that’s how you want to play, who was it that got their head stuck in the fence after falling over a milk bucket?” Lance’s face drained of all colour in an instant and suddenly turned bright red as the rest of the group doubled over with laughter. Suddenly the diner lit up in a bright flash of lightning, but as quick as the diner lit up Fort Glitter found itself in complete darkness. Shiro instinctively tensed in Keith’s arms, grabbing hold of Keith’s hands and squeezing tightly. Placing his chin on Shiro’s head, Keith hummed quietly as he soothed his fiancé. 

“Aaargh the fuses must have overloaded. Well guys I guess we’re all stuck here.” Hunk pushed Ryan off his lap who groaned at being made to move. “I think the door has locked itself, Dad insisted on getting one of those fancy new automatic locks.” Leaving Fort Glitter Hunk walked over to the door and gave it a firm rattle. “Yep, locked in, sorry guys. I’ll go make more tea.”

“I’ll help!” Romelle dashed out of the fort after Hunk, her eagerness to help at the diner had been a great help over the summer when the diner was busy. Hunk had taken the young Altean under his wing and showed her most of his recipes and techniques.  
Allura stood up and pulled Lance with her. “Let’s grab some of those candles and let’s help Hunk and Romelle.” Lance was beginning to protest until Allura gave him a look that silenced him. Beginning to get the idea Ryan and Pidge left shortly afterwards, leaving Shiro and Keith alone in Fort Glitter. Turning around to face Keith, Shiro rested their foreheads together.

“You feeling a bit better sugar? I know the storm is still pretty bad outside.” Nuzzling his nose against Shiro’s Keith could feel the taller man’s soft breath touch his lips as he sighed.

“Yeah, I’m still not 100% and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to be in a storm like this, but right now, this is the best I could be. Thank you, Keith, I don’t know how would cope without you.” Their lips were impossibly close so Shiro leaned in closer to bring them together. Shiro had kissed Keith many times, normally they were fast, intense and full of passion, but this kiss however was one of Shiro’s favourites, it was soft, delicate and full of the love that they shared. Shiro climbed into Keith’s lap brushing his head on the top of the blanket fort causing a small laugh to erupt from his chest. Keith took this moment to just watch Shiro being happy, it was the one thing Keith always wanted to see. Placing his hands on Shiro’s hips, Keith pulled him closer as they kissed again.  
After what seemed an eternity Keith’s hands moved from Shiro’s waist to his rear where he squeezed firmly causing Shiro to throw his head back allowing Keith’s mouth to latch against the exposed skin, sucking and biting every inch, claiming Shiro as his and only his. Keith was further encouraged by the noises escaping from Shiro’s mouth as he praised and begged Keith to continue. Pulling away from his neck Keith pushed Shiro onto his back and began to wander his hands underneath the simple vest he was wearing. Keith knew where every scar and mark was on Shiro’s body and his fingers caressed against them, as Shiro arched his back from the floor, hoping to release some of the pressure from his groin.

“Oh no Darlin’, you were teasin’ me earlier, it’s my turn now.” Keith pushed the vest up and his mouth began to explore the dark pink nubs it found underneath. Shiro groaned loudly and arched his back as Keith continued to play with his nipples, and soon Shiro found he was begging for Keith to do more.

“Keith, honey, please, you can’t jus… ahh.” Keith silenced Shiro’s begging by slipping his hands underneath the waist band of Shiro’s sweatpants and brushing them against his growing erection. As Keith moved down towards Shiro’s crotch, he pulled the sweatpants down with him tantalisingly slow, fingers brushing against Shiro’s inner thighs making his legs spasm in response. Keith began to bite and mark Shiro’s thighs with so much force Shiro was certain he’d need to double up on the glitter in his next performance. But all thoughts of the show went out of his mind as Keith had begun to lick up and down Shiro’s cock through the fabric of his briefs, just as Shiro had done to him a few hours before hand.

“Oh gosh baby, hmm, you really are fucking teasing me now.” After completely soaking the cotton fabric of Shiro’s underwear, Keith slowly pulled them down below Shiro’s hips, releasing Shiro’s erection at last.

Before Shiro could sigh a breath of relief at this release Keith’s mouth was on him like a starving animal, humming and sucking as his head bobbed up and down his cock, all the while Shiro groaned filthily beneath him. 

“Nnngh, fucking fuck Keith, oh fuck baby, just… just like that”

Holding his hand against Shiro’s hips, Keith had total control, he was forcing Shiro to completely let go off everything except the intense pleasure that was coursing through his body.  
Grabbing a fistful of hair Shiro forced the farmer to look up at him as he sunk further down Shiro’s shaft. Shiro still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have met someone as beautiful as Keith, as his eyes closed Shiro rubbed his hand down Keith’s face, feeling the head of his cock brushing against Keith’s cheeks. With just a few more movements of his tongue Keith had Shiro releasing into his throat, swallowing it all as Shiro grabbed at the pillows around him, gasping into the darkness a look of pure ecstasy on his face.

 

~

 

“It’s so odd seeing Shiro like that, he normally keeps his shit together.” Lance said as he poured steaming water into the mugs on the counter. “I knew he had moments like this, but actually seeing them is something else.”

“Well you guys did the right thing, he’s had worse moments when even myself nor Keith could bring him back from those memories, but he knows we’re here for him.” Ryan snaked past Lance as he said this, on his way to the large chiller in the corner of the Kitchen. “What am I getting out of here Hunk?”

“The trifles and the chocolate orange cheesecake, they won’t last with no power, so we may as well have them now.”

“Shiro is really going to regret cheat day” smirked Ryan as he piled up several plates of deserts into his arms and placed them on another counter where Pidge was currently sitting, looking up the manufacturer’s website for the diner’s doors. “Why are you looking that up? You don’t think you can fix it?”

“Tech is my thing Kinkade, who do you think fixed the boiler in your flat? Shiro?” Pidge continued scrolling through her tablet. “Argh the phone network has gone done, I can’t get any connectivity.” 

“I can’t believe Shiro would lie to me like that? I paid him entirely in sex for that!” Ryan crossed his arms across his chest, pretending to be put out by the information.

“You don’t need to pay me instead. Well I guess we’re stuck here until the storm stops, but hey at least there is plenty of food”

“And vodka!”

“And vodka, yes, thank you Romelle.” Pidge looked over her glasses at the young Altean, “Surely you’ve had enough already?”

“Of course I quizacking haven’t! The night is still young!”

“Romelle it’s 2 am, and I think maybe we should take a short break from the spiked teas. Do you think Keith and Shiro have had enough time alone together now?” Allura looked at the watch, “We’ve been gone almost 20 minutes.”  
Ryan smiled as he said, “If I know Shiro as well as I do, we’ve been gone long enough.”

 

~

 

Shiro laid there on top of Keith for what seemed like forever. He certainly hadn’t planned on having a mind-blowing orgasm in a pillow fort with his best friends in the opposite room, but it’s funny how things work out on Friday the 13th, he must be luckier than most. 

“So, what do you guys think we should do next? Anybody have any good music on their phone?” called Lance from kitchen, loud enough for Keith and Shiro to know they were coming back to Fort Glitter. After quickly making themselves presentable and a few chaste kisses the others came back into the room. Keith quickly leant over and pulled the blankets shut at the entrance to the fort.

“What’s the password?”

“Eeeer come on Keith, okay er, Cows, Chickens, Shiro, Butt, Booty…” Lance continued to list answers of at a rapid-fire pace.

“Shiro’s ass is both the main course and dessert!”

“Let Ryan in!” came Shiro’s voice from inside the fort.

“This is silly just let us in!” Allura began to put down the candles she was holding as she prepared herself for her attack. Kneeling in front of the entrance Allura propelled herself through the blankets directly into Keith, causing the pair to go toppling over onto the cushions scattered across the floor. As everybody was laughing so hard from Allura’s incredible tackle it took a few minutes before everybody was sitting comfortably back inside Fort Glitter again. Music was playing quietly from Romelle’s phone as Keith sat behind her plaiting her hair into long delicate braids.

“Where on earth did you learn to braid hair Kogane?”

“What’s that Lance? My ma, she taught me how to braid the tails of the horses, and she would let me practice on her hair when I was too short to reach the horses properly. Whenever we would enter them for shows or show them round to other farmers for breeding Ma and me would braid their hair nice.”

“Aaaw that is so sweet” Shiro leaned over to kiss Keith sweetly before returning to his spot nestled against Ryan.  
Hunk stood up and asked “Alright, anyone else for more drinks? Spiked or non-spiked?” to which everyone agreed that spiked was definitely the mood right now.

 

~

 

As the drinks kept coming the group became sillier with their antics; Ryan, Lance, Keith, Hunk and Allura had started a wrestling championship, with Hunk coming out as the natural winner. “Whilst you’ve got muscles, none of you have the moves required for a clean hard take down. Football 101 right there!” Pidge, Shiro and Romelle had been happily singing along to the music still playing from Romelle’s phone, however when a particular song started, all hell broke loose.

“My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't  
My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun”

“RYAN GET OVER HERE!” Shiro practically launched himself at his fellow dancer, “You remember the moves right?”

“Of course I do, what kind of stripper do you take me for?”

“Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit  
Big dope dealer money, he was gettin' some coins  
Was in shootouts with the law, but he live in a palace  
Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keeping me stylish”

Shiro and Ryan appeared to have an entire dance choregraphed to the song, however it looked suspiciously tame for the club. There was no grinding or gyrating, mostly just simple arm movements in time with the music. This dance was never meant for the club, and Keith wondered when on earth the pair had come up with this dance. It wasn’t long however until Keith was reminded who was dancing.

“My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't  
My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun  
Oh my gosh, look at her butt  
Oh my gosh, look at her butt  
Oh my gosh, look at her butt  
(Look at her butt)  
Look at, look at, look at  
Look, at her butt”

During the chorus Shiro and Ryan had gone to their knees and had begun to twerk against each other’s butts, with Shiro pounding his fist on the floor in time with their twerking. The dancing only became sillier as the song continued and by the time Nicki was on her final verse Ryan was riding Shiro like a cowboy waving Keith’s hat above his head as Shiro thrusted underneath him. As they finished their routine the small crowd began to whoop and holler as Ryan dismounted Shiro and pulled him into a sitting position, as everybody began to fall about with laughter again, Romelle wondered if she’d maybe used too much vodka.

 

~

 

Nobody had noticed that the rain had stopped and that the morning streaks of orange and reds were beginning to fill the sky, chasing away the darkness. As the sun rose Lance told stories from his family’s farm whilst Shiro chipped in with comments about particular patrons at the club, comparing them to animals on Keith’s farm. 

“You can not compare Phillipa to that creep! He tried to bite you!”

“Just like Phillipa did, I swear that rabbit is out to get me.”

Keith smiled as he stroked Shiro’s hair, “You just need to be a little calmer with her, let her come over to you, I’ve told you to never chase a rabbit, this is why.”  
Shiro was about to lean in and kiss Keith when there was a sharp knocking outside the fort. Hunk leaned out of the blankets to see his parents standing outside the diner with a repair man, who had begun to work on opening the door. 

“Looks like play time is over guys.”

Everybody slowly began to leave the pile of blankets and started to tidy up the empty cups and plates of eaten deserts. Shiro went over to Hunk and placed a small wad of bills into his hand. “For all the drinks and food, I don’t want your parents to lose even more money because of this.”

“Hey, buddy you don’t have to do that, I know you and Keith need the cash too,”

“Hunk just take it, as a thank you for everything.” Pulling Shiro into a hug, Hunk realised all too late he’d created an open invitation for another group hug as everybody piled in around them. As the repair man opened the door the group separated, bidding their farewells to each other and heading into their separate vehicles to head home. After dropping Ryan of at his apartment with a kiss from each of them, the cowboy and the dancer arrived home to their farm several hours later than planned. 

“I’m gonna check all the animals first, could you feed the dogs and check their okay?”  
Shiro replied with a quick kiss before making his way into the house to clear up the mess the dogs were bound to have made. As he started to get their food from the cupboard Shiro thought back on the events of the night, that could have been so much worse had it not been for his friends and Keith. Maybe Friday 13th wasn’t so unlucky after all.


End file.
